Here Kitty, Kitty
by WorldsAngel
Summary: “Well, this is a new one.” Yusuke smirked, his own too perverted nature set his face into a creepy stare. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” A naughty little tale about kittens. R


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**H****elloo Everyone! **

**Okay, this is a little story I've been working on for a while. It's a very naughty little tale, that I thought up after I happened to watch a music video of an all girl group: The Pussy Cat Dolls. There music is very pop, with a twinge of R&B. Most people I know don't like that genre, but I listen to whatever happens to be playing at the time. This is a naughty tale! that is why I made the rating M, it most definatly has MATURE CONTENT, although no sex. I'm Sorry to those who want it, your welcome to those who don't.**

**Now, if my information is wrong about The Pussy Cat Dolls, let me know. I did a fair bit of research on the group, but I'm only human, I make mistakes. **

**Also for those that have taken the time to read this Authors note, THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! THIS IS NOT ROMANCE! THERE IS NO MARY-SUE!**

**I only use the girls as characters, who in fact are Neko. I love Neko, they make me go Kuwabara crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither The Pussy Cat Dolls or Yu Yu hakusho, this is a fanfiction. All my imagination, nothing is real. Just a bit of fun. I apologise to those who may become offended. I did warn you about the content. **

**Thank you for your time, please review. I love all feed back. Flame me! I dare you. lol Just kidding, but I do love critizism. **

**~WorldsAngel**

* * *

She was spread on the floor on all fours. Her bum was wiggling in the air allowing her skirt to slip ever so slowly up and over her cute little behind. The long black tail fully exposed twitched ever so slightly in anticipation, sounding the bell tied by ribbon to jingle. A look of pure amusement was plastered upon her face; her mouth twisted into an evil line.

What a pretty picture she made. Her black and white maid outfit hugged and stretched, flowing around her hips to stop sort below her bum. What a behind it was!

"Well, this is a new one." Yusuke smirked; his own to pervert nature set his face into a creepy stare. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The Sprite Detectives had gathered in the office of the little ruler, only to stop short at the cute little neko girl on the floor of the office playing with bits of string and red yarn. Koenma was perched on the edge of the desk wiggling a red string of yarn back and forth in front of the girls face. Koenma's adult mask was more appealing to look at then that of a baby ruler, as he chuckled at her attempted to get it.

"Meow". The girl rolled onto her back and flared her front paws batting the string as it tangled in her claws.

"Hello, boys this cute little kitty is your new mission." Koenma said smiling as he dropped the string in front of her. "She is called Kimi-chan, and is the pet of a friend. She needs to be looked after for the next little while. You will all do it." He sat down at his desk and picked up a paper looking over it very seriously. His voice was strong as it left no room for an argument or question.

The boys just stared at the man, was this a joke? Did he just say babysitting this neko -Kimi-chan- was a mission? Koenma looked up to see the 3 men, standing with confused looks on their faces. "What?" Kurama scratched the side of his head. "Were to babysit?"

"I'm not here to answer questions, just look after her." He told them, looking back at his paper. He turned his giant chair around so he faced away from them. "I'm too busy, she can be quiet amusing, and I've made you do worse things." Koenma smiled as he looked over at her, she was now fully tangled in the yarn and look blankly up at him, begging for help with her eyes.

"Oh Kimi-chan, Please be a good little kitty." Koenma flicked his wrist and a swirling blue mass formed behind them. "Okay you may leave, I'm busy."

* * *

"I can't believe this, what the hell do you do with a girl. She looks old enough to take care of herself." Yusuke mumbled under his breath. He wasn't really mad at looking after the cute little kitty; he was just not impressed that she was some ones pet. Women's free rights and all. Also if Keiko ever found out about this, he'd never wake up one day.

"You're just so cute!" Kuwabara shouted as he picked up the girl and swung her around. He had gotten over the initial taboo of the situation when they had arrived at his house. The big oaf having a weird fetish for felines, just couldn't stop playing and petting the girl since they got back to the house. "I just want to dress you in the most adorable things and take you everywhere!"

Oddly enough dress up would be her favourite game.

"Well, whatever pride you had Kuwabara just went out the window." Yusuke rolled his eyes at the taller teenagers' stupidity.

"Let him have some fun. Besides she is quite nice to look at playing." Kurama laughed watching the girl wiggling her bum in the air before pouncing on Kuwabara, a playful growl leaving her mouth.

It was at that exact moment that Hiei decided to show up at the house. Coming into the house like a normal person for once, he took a look around. If he didn't have such control over his body, Hiei would have taken a double take. All he could see was an adorable bum in the air in the tiniest pair of pink underwear he has ever seen. This bum was framed by a little white frilly end of a dress, and this figure was perched on the chest of the Bain of his Existence. The idiot had somehow managed to invoke the pleasure of this creature or she had attacked him. Logically the latter was the choice.

Was that a tattoo he saw?

Dear god.

"Do I even begin to ask what is wrong with this picture?" Hiei asked Kurama with a raised eyebrow. He glanced back to the neko girl that turned to investigate the new voice she heard. She tilted her head sideways her long blonde hair swishing down her slightly exposed back. Amber eyes watched him carefully as he came to stand beside Kurama. She blinked and her nose twitched as she sniffed towards him.

"This is our new assignment, Kimi-chan." Yusuke spoke up, sitting on the couch. "She is one of diaper boy's friend's pets."

"Cute isn't she Hiei?" Kurama asked. Kimi-chan was very cute indeed, dressed provocatively in a small and form fitting outfit, that dropped low to expose a healthy amount of cleavage, in addition to a red ribbon wrapped tightly around her tiny waist tied into a big bow in the back. The corseted back left creamy white skin exposed between the black criss-crossing fabrics. Her right black ear had a piercing in it to match the silver bell around her neck and tail. Kimi-chan made a very, very cute picture. No wonder she was taken care of so well. The innocence this girl had filled the very room and her sent only lent further to the tension this situation could invoke.

"Hn." Hiei nodded swiftly. Although it was annoying to see some pathetic flesh it had been awhile for any of the men to come into contact with the opposite sex, especially one so obviously needy.

"Meow" Kimi-chan stood up and lifted her tangled hands to Hiei. The string was wrapped around her wrist and arms, trapping her from moving them. Kuwabara wanted to take picture because she looked so cute yet so sexy at the same time. She knelt before him and bowed low, then crawled steadily closer as she reached her hands up higher, angling her head as if to ask for help.

"God dammit" Yusuke scowled at her. "You're a big girl; you can figure it out by yourself? You're not useless."

Jingle, jingle.

Kimi-Chan's tail twitched in annoyance as she pouted over her shoulder at the Spirit Detective. Kimi-chan scooted even closer to the fire youkai. Leaning in closer she sniffed, her face was just as innocent as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"I can't Yusuke-kun, I'm stuck." Kimi-chan pouted as she held her hands up higher and placed her fingers on the belt of Hiei's pants, purring as she rubbed her face on his stomach. "Please Hiei-kun, help me."

"You can talk!" Kuwabara shouted and pointed from behind her. Shock was written over his and Yusuke's face. Her voice matched her perfectly, quit and pleading, needy and innocent.

Kurama laughed at how red the others faces became at the Kimi's actions. Most men would be running away with a nose bleed. Understand that Hiei was not most men.

Hiei stepped forward and grabbed the girl's hands roughly. Reaching for a small knife in his boot he cut the string with the finesse of master. Yusuke still frozen and fighting to keep his eyes off Kimi-chan fell back ward off his seat. Hiei dropped her hands and stalked out of the room with a growl, seconds later a door slammed up at the end of the hall.

"Oh!" Kimi-chan flung herself on him in an attempt to comfort the detective. "Yusuke-kun, did I ask the wrong person for help?"

"Don't worry Kimi-chan. Yusuke is quiet alright, come let's get you something to drink."Kurama called the girl to the kitchen. "Some milk perhaps?" As long as the girl was here he might as well take advantage of that and play, maybe indulge in a few of his former life's fetishes. Pulling out a cup he placed it on the table and poured her a glace of milk. Kimi-chan watched him move gracefully through the kitchen as if he spent a lot of time here. Kumara moved a chair out for her to sit down and motioned for her to come and sit.

"I don't sit at the table." Moving to sit down on the floor beside Kurama she rubbed herself against his leg and purred deep in her throat. "May I have some now?"

Thanking whatever god was watching him he placed the cup on the ground. Kimi crawled over to it and watched the glass.

"Do you know how to drink form a glass Kimi-chan?" She was so hopeless, but so adorable. What a cute pet.

"Yes I do, thank you for the milk Kurama-kun" Kimi-chan dipped two fingers down into the glass and then proceeded to lick the dripping white liquid off her. "Mmm, this is the drink I favour."

Kurama coughed to hid the red that was spreading across his face, how was this girl so innocent but so openly provocative?

"You mean it's your favourite drink?" he corrected.

"No, I mean I favour this drink, like Master favours me." She stopped to lick the edge of the glass where some milk had dripped.

"What is this word: favourite?" Kimi-chan asked continuing to lick the milk that had dropped onto the floor.

"It means the same as you just said. Your favourite things are the things you favour most." Kurama explained. "What do you mean by your masters favourite?"

Kimi-chan stopped what she was doing and glanced at Kurama. She looked away as if embarrassed by his question. "I, uh-."

"It's okay you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious." Not wanting to pressure the poor kitty, he picked up the empty glass and placed it into the sink. Turning around he leaned against the counter.

"My master says I'm too curious for my own good. He said it's a good thing cats have nine lives, because I'm going to need everyone." Kimi-chan was so happy to be telling Kurama about her master, when he smiled and petted her head she wondered if he wasn't her master in disguise.

"Well curiosity killed the cat." Kurama leaned over giving a good scratch behind her ear, pleased when she leaned into his touch. "You must listen very well, don't you?"

"Yes I do." She purred. "Kurama- Kun, you make me think your my master in disguise, you pet just like him." Kimi-chan made small mewing sounds when he ran a figure under her chin. "My master's other girls are all very different from me. They say I'm his favourite because I remind him of his poor little sister, that he loves me dearly. That's why my master won't let me please him physically like the other girls. Like mother would."

Kurama stopped rubbing under her chin, what a bit of information that was. Interesting. How he loved information. So it seems that she was supposed to be a concubine. Although it she admitted she was not one at all. That would be why she was called a pet. She also had a mother; would that make her master really her father? It's happened before, that could be another reason as well. Numerous scenarios and possibilities ran through his mind.

"Ow!" Kurama pulled his hand away to examine his hand. Kimi-chan had bit his finger. "Did you just bite me Kimi-chan?" Trying to remain calm as possible, his demon side flared to stake dominance over the little kitten.

"Yes, you stopped petting me and your hand was in my face. I wanted to bite it." Kimi-chan made a grab for his hand and stuck his finger in her mouth. "You taste exotic. My master is sweet, but you are different."

Kurama felt her suck on his finger to draw more blood. "Kimi-chan, may I have my finger back. I need to make lunch, go play with Kuwabara please."

Taking his finger out of her moth she licked the tiny blood bubble that appeared. "Okay Kurama-kun." Smiling up at him from her crouched position on the floor she rubbed her face on his thigh then stood and went in search of the tallest boy.

"My Kami-sama," Kurama inspected his finger still wet with her saliva and tried to calm himself to save from completely embarrassing himself.

* * *

"Please Kuwabara-kun said I could!" Kimi-chan was again on the floor, pleading for Yusuke's attention. "I wish to play with you."

"Yeah, well I ain't a Genie. I don't grant wishes." Yusuke crossed his arms and looked away from her big golden eyes. "Go find something else to play with."

He heard her get up and leave the room, sighing he went to search the couch cushions for the remote to the TV. How could this girl want to be treated like someone's plaything? So maybe she was raised to be no better, but he sure as hell wasn't going to induce the problem further. What kind of sicko was this girls "master" anyway.

THUNK

"What the hell?" Yusuke muttered under his breath as he looked towards the stairs. He headed in the direction of them and ascended two at a time. "You can't leave that thing alone for two seconds without havoc."

Grumbling the whole way up he looked around the hallway, what kind of stupid joke was that man in diapers trying to pull of here? A little cat demon was no mission for a Spirit Detective, and where the hell did that noise come from? Hiei's room was shut out by a locked door as always, in fact all the doors in the hall were closed.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty?" Yusuke wasn't going to stand for this making his way down the hall he calls out for the pretty neko. "I won't hurt you- much."

"Ahhhh," The door next to him then swung open, and he was pushed backward by a force. Trying to gain his footing he hopped up and down as whatever had attacked him scratched wholes in his school uniform jacket.

"What the hell?" Yanking the thing off he threw it off his person, only to watch it become Kimi-chan. She twisted her body in the air to back hand spring into a crouch at the end of the hall. "Kimi-chan?"

"Meow." Kimi-chan had executed another perfect surprise attack. Master would be so proud.

"Yusuke!" Kurama hearing the commotion was now at the end of the stairs. "What is the problem up there?"

"Kimi just attacked me for no reason!" Yusuke pointed at the kitty now licking her paws at the end of the hall and winked at him. He sent her a scowl and lowered his hand.

"Yusuke this is enough!" Kurama shouted back up to the displeased detective. "Kimi-chan just wants to play and you're being mean to her. If you don't smarten up then I'm not making you lunch."

Yusuke's scowl turned into a frown, "But I didn't do anyth-

"I mean it, you are the older one here Yusuke." Kurama turned to go finish lunch. "Start acting like it."

"This is your entire fault; if I don't get lunch then you're going to give me yours." Yusuke sunk to the grown and crossed his arms pouting. Kimi-chan mocked his position at the other end of the hall.

"No way, I didn't do anything Yusuke-kun." Kimi's tail twitched again.

"You should give me your lunch for being mean. I'm going to tell Master on you!" She pointed at him sitting cross legged. This whole situation seemed very childish, but when dealing with children one must accept this.

"What!" Yusuke yelled at her. "My fault, you idiot this is your fault! You attacked me out of nowhere." He held his shirt up "Look at my shirt!"

"It was ugly, I didn't like it." She stuck he tongue out at him. "Plus I was practicing my sneak attack. If you were a better Detective you'd of been able to avoid it like Hiei-kun did. I don't know why Master thinks so highly of you." She flicked her hair and crawled closer to the boy, her tail wiggling in the air. "You look better without one anyway. Your sent is very nice to smell."

Shocked Yusuke stared at the crawling neko. He was a pervert but when faced with situations like this, embarrassment seemed to take over. "Take that back you baka neko!"

"I will not." She crawled closer sniffing the air, her tongue popped out of her mouth and wet her lips. "You smell very confusing, like a demon but not."

"You better not come any closer!" Yusuke pointed at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. I have a great sense of smell." Kimi was crouched before him. "You have the scent of human all over you, but underneath there is something demonic in you" Yusuke was puzzled.

Demonic? How was that possible?

"It's probably because I just got back from the dark tournament. I kicked major demon ass there." Yusuke told her. Kimi-chan nodded and reach out to touch him, something was different about Yusuke, she was curious.

"Lunch is ready!" Kurama shouted from the kitchen, thus gaining the attention of the two. Upon the call they both stopped and found each was both scrambling down the stairs and fighting for entrance into the kitchen. Kuwabara and Kurama were already sitting on the table both waiting for the fighting pair to realise that they had now become friends. Hiei came and pushed Yusuke forward. Kimi with her reflexes crouched and pounced forward.

"When you are all done lunch, I have to take everyone to Koenma's office." Botan stated as she appeared out of nowhere. She sat down at the table and set her chin on her laced finger. "You can bring Kimi-chan."

"Oi, what's this about, we finally done babysitting?" Yusuke whined, pointing his fork at Kimi-chan, how was perched beside Kurama on the floor. She glanced at the deity. "Ferry girl? What are we doing at Koenma-kun's? Will the others be there?"

Boton gave a nod of the head not really making eye contact with the pet. Boton was not really impressed by the girl and her entourage. She was part of a group that put on little performances for the "higher ups" demon and human society. Kind of what humans call burlesques shows? She knew that Koenma had given the kitty as a play thing to the boys, something he called taking care of his men.

"Do we have much time, so we can clean up, or no?" Kurama asked petting Kimi-chan on the floor. When Boton scowled at him he raised an eye brow and looked at Hiei currently acting blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"No, just hurry up and eat." Botan leaned back in her seat and waited for them to finish.

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited for this, won't Kimberly be so happy when she gets here." A group of four scantily clad girls were waiting for who they deemed their baby to show up for the new production they were performing for a dinner. Master had allowed them to perform as a favour to the powerful ruler of Spirit World. The group consisted of a pretty good mix up of exotic, beautiful women. Master collected them all from different areas and worlds. Only too take care of them.

"This is going to be so fun; we can sing the new song!" A dark skinned beauty jumped up and down, her bright and large brown eyes danced.

"I agree sweet Melody." Nicole the self proclaimed leader of the group told the youngest kitten. Although Melody was younger than their baby, she was far more experience in the way the outside world worked. Master had gotten Kimi-chan at birth, Melody at 14 human years in the Ningenkai. Nicole was most defiantly the pack leader. She had a long black tail like the rest of the group and it had a pretty black and white bow tied around it. Besides sweet little innocent Kimberly, Nicole was the one that the master loved, not as a sister or the protective love that the master felt for the rest, she truly has the masters love. A heart and soul kind of love, he was master but she was mother.

She finished criss-crossing the long leather straps of her high heeled boots up her calf and looked at the rest of the Cat's around her. Over the years the master had collected them to amuse his interests, jealous at first of the new women in her Masters life she resented them all and they her, but sooner or later they had all admired each other ,for their individual strengths, this lead to mutual love between the group.

Walking over to the other blonde in the group she rubbed her head and smiled at the girl who was struggling to braid a spiral in her hair, she gladly took over.

"Now, Jessica and Ashley how does making it a double performance tonight sound." She looked at her fellow kittens. "We will do the new one because our little Melody wants to and then Masters favourite?"

Jessica was the most subdued of the pretty kittens. Her long chestnut hair flowed to her back and swished as she cast a look over her shoulder. She pulled tighter on the corset stings of her outfit and bent over to tighten the garter belt on her stockings. "I assumed we would, it does please the master so." Jessica whispered her voice was a low smoky drawl. "When is dear innocent Kimberly getting here? She needs to dress and I'd like to go over the song once more with her and Melody. I want to confirm that they can hit the high note."

Smiling she nodded her head and handed Jessica a blue short jump suit.

"If you wish too. I agree."

* * *

"Somebody's excited." Kuwabara nodded toward the giddy kitten as she swung around the boys, giggling every once and awhile. "I wonder what has got her in such a great mood."

Boton scowled again, sending shivers over Yusuke and Kuwabara, the usually bubbly reaper was actually pretty scary in a bad mood. Chalking it up to being her time of the month they knocked and pushed their way into the office of Koenma.

"We're here baby breath." Yusuke called out. All of them took a double take for the second time they entered the office. The baby ruler was perched on the desk in his infant identity completely surrounded by gorgeous neko demon women in erotic positions. A long dark haired kitten was spread out on his desk stroking his rounded stomach with an elegant claw. A blonde haired one with a wacky hair style of braids and short choppy hair was cooing in his ear, mirrored by another with dark skin and a bright pink bow tied around her hips. Lastly a mysterious women with bright green eyes and red toned hair was lounging in the rulers chair with her ridiculously long legs crossed, a pleased and pampered smile spread on her face.

"Oh please! You`ve got to be kidding me!" Boton burst out, hands on her hips she snorted. "Oh Koenma sir, the ones you so pleasantly asked for have arrived with the other one."

She huffed again and sent another look at the baby before pirouetting out of the office, slamming the huge doors behind her.

"Mmmm". The dark skinned women ran her long fingers in the ruler's hair. "Koenma, you sure have a way with women."

Kurama coughed loudly alerting the ruler to their presence; obviously Botan's actions did not get noticed, but then again it's understandable. "Koenma sir, was there a reason you called us?"

Hiei covered his nose. It smelt like a cave of vixens in heat, Kurama couldn`t help but cough to try and relieve the pressure building in his head.

"Yes, can't you tell pretty Melody, Master must love when you rub his head like that?" Koenma lifted his gaze from the women around him to the detective's in the office. Sitting up, he coughed to hide the blush creeping over his face. He clasped his chubby baby finger together trying to hold an air of professionalism.

"This bunch is here for a dinner that is being hosted by my father. These are the performers, plus little Kimi-chan of course." He nodded his head trying to not give into the sigh building up in him as Melody continued to massage his temples.

Kimi-chan was now making her way over to the waiting arms of the chestnut beauty in the chair. The women reached for her, a small pleasant gaze cast over the little blonde neko.

"Come here our baby." She picked Kimi-chan up and perched her on her knee, Kimi-chan purred deep in her throat as she nuzzled the women's neck.

"How I have missed you Jessica-sempai." Kimberly breathed in the women's sent. Smiling kindly towards the young kitty, the women sighed, they were once complete again.

"Thank you for watching her, I hope she was not too much of a difficulty." The women stretched out on the desk swung her legs down, rouse and bowed in front of the group of boys. "My names Nicole, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nicole, I shall take little Kimi-chan and Melody now."

"Yes, of course Jessica." Nicole waved her hand as the others left the office. "I hope you enjoyed our little sister, you have quite the fearsome reputation in the Makai now." Nicole bowed again and waved to the other blonde haired girl in the office. "Please allow for me to pay you for your time, and shirt." Nicole gestured towards Yusuke. "I know she loves to play, even if you don`t want to join you will still be a part of her 'Surprise Attack'."

The other blonde had come up to Yusuke inspecting the damage that Kimberly left of his shirt. She leaned over being taller than the poor boy. Sniffed him and retreated instantly

"Spirit Prince, is this he?" She her nose twitched, but still pulled in a deep breath. "His sent is off, but extraordinarily enticing."

Koenma nodded to the women, looking over Yusuke carefully. He scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"My names Ashley," She bowed low. "I happened to witness one of your fights in the tournament, you all have earned. The honours mine to give."

"Good-bye Koenmy-kun." Nicole blew the ruler a kiss while using the tacky nickname. "I can't wait for you to see us dance, we have something new."

"Okay, I'm a little confused." Yusuke stumbled around the office, till he felt himself fall into the one of the two awaiting chairs. "What is going on here?"

Koenma waved his hand in front of them, "What? It's been a while that you all had a break. I was trying to let you have some fun. The Dark Tournament was a pretty intense experience, thought you'd like the neko girl?"

"You gave us a girl?" Yusuke couldn't tell if this was another joke. "What?"

"Oh, Yusuke! No need to be embarrassed, its natural, I hope you liked it, Now-" Koenma was currently being ignored by the team. Kimi-chan was a gift for a job well done? The fact that the young ruler gave them flesh was totally unexplainable. There had to be a catch.

Obviously they knew the baby well. The little King knew that careful manipulation was a good part of his job.

"Now that you have all had your fun, I'm sending you far north. Apparently they people their claim to be seeing the Yeti again, It is impossible because we sent him back Makai century's ago."

"You stupid baby!" Kuwabara and Yusuke pointed, shouting at the little ruler, "You were just bribing us with Kimi-chan!"

"I'm sorry Koenma sir, but my exams are coming up. I cannot take off school this week." Kurama walked out the door, Hiei fallowed a grunt passing his lips as a response to such a stupid request.

"Sorry, but I don't take bribes diaper breath." Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Let's blow this joke stand Kuwabara."

Shrugging the taller one fallowed his friend. Yusuke's jacket still a torn mess round him hung saggy around his shoulders, the weight of his hands almost too much for the shattered material. "I'm hungry let's get a pizza."

* * *

**I hope you liked the little story, I sure enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, I really want to hear what you think.**

**Happy reading and writing!**


End file.
